


Darcy Lewis and the Lovely Lady Lovin'

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Double Headed Dildo, F/F, Femslash, GIF set, NSFW, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, erotic mystery, sexy selfies, telekinetic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Days of Femslash by FuckYeahDarcyLewis on tumblr</p>
<p>A collection of various one-shots, all centered around Darcy and her relationships with a few of the lovely ladies of Marvel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busy Like Sunday Morning- Helen/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt list:
> 
> April 3: Lazy Sundays   
>  April 4: Single Parents!AU  
>  April 5: Stuck in an Elevator (and loving it)  
>  April 6: Oblivious Matchmaker  
>  April 7: Secretly Married  
>  April 8: Truth or Dare  
>  April 9: Rivalry to Romance   
>  April 10: Sex Pollen!AU  
>  April 11: Road Trip   
>  April 12: Soulmates!AU  
>  April 13: Online Relationship

For Helen Cho, Sunday mornings had always been for catching up on her reading, or getting chores done around her apartment. Her place in Seoul was small and took no time at all to keep tidy and organized. She’d been splitting her time between Korea and New York for the last eighteen months and her place in Stark Tower was much larger, but it also came with a cleaning staff and concierge type services that freed up Helen’s time.

At first, it had driven her a little stir crazy. Helen was almost always going, doing, thinking, moving. She liked to keep busy. Things had changed, recently and she suddenly found she had never been so grateful to Tony Stark for anything.

Three months ago, she started sharing her Sunday mornings in New York with Darcy Lewis. While it could be said that Darcy usually kept her busy, it was certainly never a chore.

The hand on Helen’s stomach started to twitch and make small caressing circles against her abdomen. The press of the breasts against her back shifted with intent, and what had been a sleepy embrace was now a deliberate press of hardening nipples.

Helen smiled, her chest filling with happy contentment, and her hips curling back into her girlfriend’s. The tops of Darcy’s thighs pressed in tighter to the back of hers and she curled tighter around the slender woman.

Helen had gotten used to Darcy’s particular brand of tactile affection. She wasn’t needy or clingy, usually, but when they were alone, bundled up in bed together, Darcy was in constant contact, always finding some way to touch, or caress or tease with her fingers, mouth, breasts..

Speaking of fingers…

Darcy’s hand had moved slowly down to slide under Helen’s briefs, her deftly talented digits parting her lower lips easily and dipping into find the steadily growing bit of wet that she could spread up and around to make her skillful glide over Dr. Cho’s clit absolutely heavenly.

“Oh, Darcy, Darcy, yes…” Helen moaned softly and rocked her hips between the hand working at her pussy and the front of the young woman’s hips as they rocked forward to meet the cushion of her ass.

Beneath her neck she felt Darcy’s other hand push through to wind under and around to get to her small, round breasts. With a slither of dark silken hair, her neck was exposed and the soft, moist heat of Darcy’s mouth found the top of her shoulder.

“That’s right, baby, gonna make you feel so good…” Darcy whispered into her ear and pressed a little harder, made the circles of her fingers over Helen’s clit a little smaller, a little tighter. “Oh, yeah… You gonna come for me, Helen?”

She could only whine and whimper as the speed between her thighs increased, driving her pleasure before it. Helen gasped and rocked her hips faster and harder, and came with a high, breathy sigh. The spread of the warmth through her groin and abdomen made her go boneless in the other woman’s arms.

“You’re so perfect when you come for me like that,” Darcy teased, her teeth nipping up behind her ear. “I love feeling you melt.”

“That- that was wonderful,” Helen hummed as soon as she was able to make words again.

“Hmmmm…” Darcy agreed, and the feel of her voice vibrating against the hinge of her jaw make her shiver delightfully.

Helen twisted around to face her sweet young girlfriend and cupped her face in her hands. “Have I told you lately how much I love waking up with you?”

“Not since you woke up with me yesterday,” Darcy replied with a sassy grin. They were used to spending weekends together when they can as one or both of them were usually too busy to spend the night during the week. Their schedules could be quite hectic, so they both tried to take as much advantage of these quite peaceful hours as they could.

“Well, I really, really, really love it,” Helen explained, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s lips to punctuate each ‘really.’

“Me, too,” Darcy grinned and opened her mouth and arms and legs for Helen to slide right in. She shifted closer, lying half on top of the other woman, her left thigh moving up to grind between Darcy’s thigh, her breasts cradled the large, soft mound of Darcy’s left breast, her tongue teased and tasted and twirled into Darcy’s mouth.

The intern turned lab assistant rubbed the slick lips of her cunt against Helen’s thigh and moaned into her kiss. Soft lips and warm, firm tongues twined together in a long, lazy kiss full of lingering desire and unhurried need.

When Darcy pulled her head back enough to get some air, her chest heaving as she took deep breathes, Helen began working her way lower. Taking her time to lick and taste and worship every inch of the woman sharing her bed’s pale, alabaster skin. She kissed every freckle and imperfection, sucked little bruises and hickies in time to the pulse in her throat, nibbled on the line of clavicle and latched onto the large, dark tips of her tits to build Darcy towards her own climax.

Though it would build, it wouldn’t make the final push. Darcy sighed and moaned at her attention, then twined her fingers into Helen’s smooth black hair and urged her with silent pleas to move lower.

Helen was happy to comply.

She took her time, exploring and tasting everything the plush curves of her woman had to offer. When her fingers pressed up into Darcy’s dripping cunt and her lips wrapped around the throbbing bud of her clit, Helen ate up the writhing, crooning cries of ecstasy and swallowed them down, sipping deeply.

She loved all the girl’s sounds and movements, especially when she came on her tongue and hand.

With a lazy grin, Helen decided to go for another one.

After all, she liked to keep busy.


	2. Women Interrupted- Darcy/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 2: Single Parent AU

The hand sliding up under Darcy’s shirt was so small and soft. The line of touch moving up her abdomen to cup her through her bra was electric, sending jolts of want along her spine and down between her legs were Jane was grinding her hips against her.

With a tilt of her head, she opened her mouth and drew the other woman’s tongue into her mouth, sucking hard enough to make the woman lying on top of her squirm and moan deep in the back of her throat.

Darcy pushed one thigh up between Jane’s knees so that they could both get the friction they so desperately wanted, while she caressed and teased one hand between Jane’s breasts, kneading and pinching at her nipples through her flannel, tank top and bra. She wanted to get her mouth on those sweet little tits, wrap her lips around them and suck until they were deep pink and purple and Jane was calling her name and screaming-

“Mommy?”

Jane’s head popped up like a meerkat, her mouth vanished from Darcy’s in an instant, leaving her in a half-stunned, half-frustrated sprawl on her back on the couch. She had sense enough to pull her hands away from the single mom’s breasts and use them to straighten her own clothing.

“Yes, Molly?” Jane asked, climbing off of her and standing and bit shakily as she smoothed down her hair and approached the 4 year old girl standing in the doorway. “You’re supposed to be in bed, baby.”

Darcy stayed still and hoped the little girl hadn’t heard all of the indecent noises she’d been causing her mommy to make. Jane was always worried about them messing around when they were home with Molly, which was most of the time, because Jane was still paying off student loans and struggling to find a grant for her research for next year and didn’t have a lot of extra cash to spend on a baby sitter. Darcy didn’t really mind that, not at all. She loved Molly and spending time with the three of them together, she was just…a little frustrated.

Sighing heavily, Darcy wondered if she could pick up a second job to maybe help out with funding a sitter… But then she’d have even less time to spend with Jane and Molly and as much as her pussy was screaming at her right now, that really would be worse.

“I had a bad dream,” Molly whispered solemnly and Darcy sat up and turned to face them, watching Jane scoop her daughter up to comfort her lovingly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetie!” Jane cooed and carried the girl back over to sit on the couch next to Darcy shooting her an apologetic look. Darcy waved it off and reached out to take one of the little girl’s hands in hers.

“You remember what your bad dream was about, kiddo?” She asked, rubbing her thumb back and forth across the child’s knuckles.

Molly nodded and laid her head on Jane’s shoulder, curling into her as she told Darcy and her mom about the giant man made of metal that was shooting fire out of its face like a dragon and killing her daddy.

“Oh, Molly, no! Your daddy is just fine! He’s just out of the country right now working with Grandpa Odin. We can Skype him tomorrow at breakfast and you’ll see he’s just fine,” Jane reassured her daughter.

“I miss him,” Molly whined, eyes filling with tears as she sniffled.

“I know, sweetheart. Daddy misses you, too! He’ll be back in a few months and you will get to see him lots and lots,” Jane replied. Molly was the byproduct of a whirlwind love affair Jane had had with a Norwegian diplomat’s son. Unfortunately, long distance relationship didn’t get any easier even when there were kids in the mix, and Jane and Thor had ended things amicably, with Jane retaining primary custody of Molly. Thor still tried to be a part of his daughter’s life, though he traveled extensively, which Darcy admired him for. He was a nice enough guy, but she couldn’t help but be glad he and Jane hadn’t worked out. Jane’s work was too important for her to pick up and leave everything for months at a time, and Darcy was content to be wherever Jane was.

She would be glad when Thor was back in D.C., though, if for no other reason that he would have Molly for a couple nights a week during the summer. As much as she loved the kid, she was looking forward to some uninterrupted time alone with her girlfriend.

“You thirsty, Molly?” Jane asked, standing up and hitching the girl up on her hip as she wiped the last of the girl’s tears from her face with the sleeve of her flannel shirt.

“Yeah,” the girl sniffled again, but seemed to have relaxed somewhat. Jane walked towards the archway into the kitchen rubbing her back gently.

“Let’s get you a drink, then see if you can try and sleep for me again, okay?” Jane let her voice go higher as she tried to hide her desperation with optimism.

Darcy knew exactly how she felt.

Resigned to wait, she called to Jane and told her she’d be in the bathroom. She flipped on the light and winced at the sight. Smeared lipstick, smudged eyeliner and the hair in the back all knotted and mussed, Darcy was the picture of debauchery. It had been dark enough in the living room that she hadn’t noticed if Jane’s mouth still bore the other half of the remains of her Red Carpet Red lipstick.

She washed her face, brushed her hair, and pulled off her bra and tucked it into her purse. Jane’s place was closer to campus and she was letting Darcy crash there on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights because of her early morning MWF International Policy class, or at least, that was the excuse they were making, in hopes that one of these nights they might actually get around to getting each other off.

Thinking about all the ways that Jane made her happy- the way her eyes lit up when talking about her work, the grateful moan she made when Darcy put real food in front of her, the passionate way she told off the misogynistic pricks that belittled her work or talked down to the other women in the science department- made a different kind of warmth spread through her.

The first time Darcy had laid eyes on Jane she’d been screaming at the Head of Biology who’d spoken condescending to Professor Ross about intern allocations and why funding was being cut from her study, but not from any of the other studies being run by any of the male professors. For her it had nearly been love at first sight. Jane was so smart and passionate and bold, but she was also kind and good-hearted and such an amazing mom. It was totally worth the serious case of blue bean.

She used the toilet, washed her hands, brushed her teeth and flipped the light out as she stepped into the hallway. Two doors down, Darcy could hear Jane’s voice as she murmured quietly to her daughter as she tried to get the girl back to sleep.

Darcy stepped into Jane’s bedroom and set her things next to Jane’s cluttered desk. She made a mental note to help Jane get her desk cleared off that weekend after they got back from taking Molly to the planetarium.

She changed into the tank top and sleep shorts that she’d brought in her overnight bag then folded her things neatly and tucked them inside. By the time she was finished Jane was tiptoeing in and shutting the door quietly behind her.

“She back to sleep?” Darcy whispered, keeping her voice extra soft.

“Yeah, poor kid,” Jane sighed, eyeing Darcy’s choice of sleepwear. “She is already daddy’s little girl, and she’s only 4. I wish there was some way to make this easier on her…”

“Oh, Janie, she’ll be fine! You take such good care of her, and she speaks to Thor almost every day. Your work is so amazing! You’re showing your little girl how important it is to follow her dreams. Molly’s lucky to have a brilliant, strong, courageous woman for her mother. Someday, I’m sure she’ll thank you for being such a good example,” Darcy assured her girlfriend. She didn’t need to explain how she wished her own mother had been more like Jane. Only not really, cause that might be weird.

Jane smiled sweetly and stepped in to wrap her arms around Darcy’s waist. “I’m so sorry we were interrupted. Again. I know this isn’t what you thought you were signing up for-”

Darcy raised a hand and put it over Jane’s mouth. “Let me just stop you right there. The only thing I signed up for is spending time with you and your beautiful daughter. Mission accomplished. Do I want to get my hand in your pants and find out what you look like when I fuck you with my fingers, or see what you taste like when I finally get my face between your thighs? Sure, but that isn’t why I’m here. That isn’t what’s really important.”

Jane’s eyes got wide and then went soft. “Oh, Darcy,” she whispered, after she pulled Darcy’s hand away from her mouth and held it between her own. “You’ve been so patient and understanding… You’re so wonderful. I wish I could show you how much I appreciate you and all you put up with.”

“No worries, Janie-bear. You’re letting me crash here so I only have to get up at the ass crack of dawn instead of an hour before the ass crack of dawn. You know how much I value my sleep. That is a big deal to me.” Darcy joked, trying to keep it light and easy, even though she could still feel some of the slick that had spotted her panties earlier, and her breasts were aching to be touched.

Jane tilted her head sideways and narrowed her eyes in contemplation. “I don’t know… I mean, I know how much you like your sleep, but it seems like there should be something more I can do to thank you…”

Darcy swallowed hard at the obviously false angelic purr that Jane was putting into her words. She felt heat flush her cheeks and her lower abdomen as she watched Jane watch her, her hazel iris’ dilating in the soft light from the bedside lamp.

“Oh, uh… Well… I mean, it’s fine…” She stumbled for words, a first as far as she was concerned. Jane grinned at her sudden shyness and backed her up to the bed, hands on her hips working deftly under the waistband of her shorts and panties and pushing them down over the swell of Darcy’s hips.

“Just promise me you’ll be quiet?”

Darcy nodded quickly. Satisfied, Jane pushed her back onto the bed and stripped her bottom half bare. Darcy scooted up until she was comfortable and Jane settled between her knees. “Good, cause you aren’t the only one who’s been dying for a taste.”

She lowered her mouth to Darcy’s thighs, kissing and licking along her soft skin. Jane took her time, teasing her, brushing her lips lightly over the damp and delicate places as she explored. When Jane’s tongue licked a long, light swipe from Darcy’s hole up to her clit, the younger woman had to bite her lip to keep from crying out with pleasure.

Jane had told Darcy that she’d been with a few women when she was in college, but it had been a few years and she was worried her limited experience would leave Darcy, who had only ever dated women, disappointed.

Darcy was not disappointed.

Jane was nothing if not a woman of science. She knew all about exploration and testing and proving a hypothesis, and she applied those thorough, dedicated practices to eating Darcy out. When she found a move that made Darcy’s back arch a little harder, or her fingers curl against Jane’s scalp as she tugged on her hair, she remembered it, repeated it, and came back to it. When something wasn’t working as well, she would try two or three variables until she found the reaction she sought.

Jane was sucking hard on Darcy’s clit, and Darcy was panting and rocking her pelvis against Jane’s face enthusiastically, her orgasm rolling closer and closer with every second when they heard the crying start in the other room.

Both women groaned in frustration, and Jane punched the bedspread after pulling her face away from Darcy’s quivering cunt.

Breathing hard, but trying to hide it, Darcy patted the top of Jane’s head. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Go take care of her,” she insisted. “Just… Wipe your face off first, huh?”

“Oh god!” Jane blurted, then burst into giggles as she cleaned her face off with the sleeve of her shirt before tugging it over her head and tossing it towards the clothes hamper. “Thanks for the reminder. That could have been…super bad.”

The crying got louder and Jane sighed unhappily. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“No rush,” Darcy whispered and blew the older woman a kiss as she slipped out the door.

  
Flopping back, bonelessly onto the bedspread, Darcy began to pray for Thor’s safe and speedy return. It was going to be a long couple of months.


	3. Idle Hands- Darcy/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 3: Stuck in an Elevator and Loving It

Pepper Potts had a type.

As much as she was the put together, responsible, capable, some would even say reserved, woman almost always in control, she had a way for falling for the most irreverent, tactless, child-like people. Also, she preferred brunettes.

She was listening to the head of accounting give her presentation on the quarterly tax return for Stark Industries when the light on her cell came on. She had courteously silenced the device, but with the lights lowered for the projector and the glass table being totally see-through, she could see it glowing with the announcement of a text message.

Very discreetly, she lifted the smart phone and lowered the brightness, then, seeing who the incoming message was from, opened it.

**Miss Lewis: Send Help! The elevator in my apartment building just broke down.**

Using skills long honed on business email and on-the-go blackberry business, she typed a quick response.

**It’s only three floors. Take the stairs. It’s good for you.**

Thinking that was that, she lowered the phone back to the table and tuned back in on Mrs. Talbert’s slideshow of financial reports and government forms. Ten seconds later her phone was lighting up again. Pepper had planned on ignoring it until the meeting was over, knowing that Darcy would probably complain the whole way up to her apartment, but her affection, curiosity, and perhaps a touch of boredom made her reconsider.

The next message was all cap locks and exclamation points which could mean the younger woman was either seconds away from death or simply feeling particularly dramatic that day.

**Miss Lewis: I’M INSIDE THE ELEVATOR!!! I’M TRAPPED!!! POWER IS FLICKERING!!! OH GOD, I DIDN’T WANT IT TO END THIS WAY!!!**

Suppressing a sigh, Pepper glanced up to make sure no one had noticed her being distracted. She was sitting at the head of the table, opposite the mindnumbingly dry woman droning on about tax shelters and new IRS policy changes, so everyone was turned away from her and her faux pas went unnoticed.

**Did you call the Super? I programmed his number in your phone after the last time your water shut off with no notice. It’s listed under Super Taylor.**

The reply was swift and full of heartfelt gratitude.

**Miss Lewis: OMG, Pep! You are an actual facts life-saver. Don’t know what I’d do without you! Okay, calling him now. XOXOXO**

Pepper smiled at the hugs and kisses. And maybe the warmth she felt at being needed. Mostly, it was just the thought of Darcy and the charming, bigger-than-life joie de vivre with which Darcy did everything.

Her phone was once again down and her attention back on the extremely important and pertinent information being given.

Five minutes later, faint light was splashing across her knees, folded primly inside her cream and blue pencil skirt.

**Miss Lewis: Okay, so he said he called the repair guys, but it was going to be an hour or more. I’m totally bored already! I may actually die in here from sheer boredom, Pepper, if you don’t entertain me.**

Pepper rolled her eyes and prepared to make a stand. You had to be firm and set boundaries when dealing with the energetic, playful, and sometimes inclined to be inappropriate kind of people that she seemed inevitably drawn to.

**I’m in a very important meeting right now, Darcy.**

The pause that followed was long enough for her to start to regret her words, the mental image of Darcy’s most devious, mischievous smirk danced through her brain and she was starting to type a reminder about the new Flappy Bird game she’d downloaded on Darcy’s phone last week when she was interrupted by the next incoming message.

**Oh really?**

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut and mourned her fatal error. She hadn’t meant it as a challenge, but she could almost guarantee that was how it would be taken. Sure enough, a few seconds later-

**Miss Lewis: You really don’t want me telling you about the new lingerie I picked up earlier, then, huh?**

Silently, the CEO of SI cursed to herself at the way a few select words from the right person could make her libido sit up and start doing warm-up stretches. She shifted carefully in her seat and set her phone down, a little farther away than before, determined to resist the temptation to play Darcy’s wicked game.

To her credit, she lasted nearly 12 whole minutes. During that time, the light of her phone almost never went dark, it’s flashing was so persistent she was beginning to be afraid it would draw attention to itself. That’s the only reason she picked it up again.

Honest. She was only going to turn the blasted thing off.

Unfortunately, Darcy hadn’t limited her assault to test messages, and Pepper’s eye was drawn to a picture that her girlfriend had taken of her exposed chest, wearing, presumably, the lingerie mentioned above.

It was a black silk and lace balconette bra that barely managed to contain the abundance of the sexy minx’s bosom. Pale skin seemed to shine beneath the dark contrast of the fabric and a hint of pink where Pepper knew Darcy’s nipples hid had her squeezing her thighs together a little tighter.

Movement caught her eye at the bottom of the screen as what appeared to be a freshly minted gif of Darcy teasing a finger under the edge of cup of her new bra played over and over in an endless, hypnotically enticing loop.

With one last guilty glance at the opposite end of the room, she scrolled to the top and began reading, greatly appreciating Darcy’s techno-savvy ability to illustrate her comments with moving pictures.

**Miss Lewis: It’s really super cute. I was thinking all about you when I picked it out.**

**Miss Lewis: I think I’m going to try it on again and think about you some more.**

**Miss Lewis: I know you would probably say I shouldn’t be getting naked in so public a place, but it’s getting too warm in here for my sweater, anyway.**

The stream of text was interrupted here by a gif of Darcy in her tight maroon scoop-neck sweater fanning herself, followed by another of her playfully lifting the hem of her sweater and exposing the smallest triangle of soft, white abdomen **.**

**Miss Lewis: I can’t wait for you to get off work.**

**Miss Lewis: I’m going to model it for you now, I think.**

**Miss Lewis: You don’t mind, do you, baby?**

**Miss Lewis: You aren’t ignoring me, are you Miss Potts?**

Here, a gif of Darcy pouting, her eyes wide and her lips full, made Pepper bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her devilish girl was so beautiful with her thick lashes and dark curls falling around her oval face. She was wearing her contacts today so there was a completely un-obscured view of her lovely features.

**Miss Lewis: I mean, I can totally play with myself if you aren’t interested.**

**Miss Lewis: But I much prefer it if you were here, helping me tug my sweater off and touching my skin while I undo my old bra and slide it off.**

There was a photo of Darcy’s topless torso, her left arm covering her chest, hand cupping her right breast, gently that had Pepper’s mouth watering and blood pressure rising.

**Miss Lewis: I know you love it when I tease you. Make you wait. Make you want me so bad you’re panting and making that husky little whimper.**

**Miss Lewis: I love it when all that cool composure finally breaks and you turn into a needy, shivering mess, so hungry for me your mouth can’t get enough**

**Miss Lewis: Love it when you kiss my lips, suck and lick between them with that sweet, soft tongue of yours**

**Miss Lewis: Love it when you kiss my neck, bite and tease along my pulse, marking me as yours**

**Miss Lewis: Love when you suck on my tits, get my nipples between your lips and teeth and tongue so you can make me writhe for you**

**Miss Lewis: Fuck, I’m so wet for you right now, Pepper.**

**Miss Lewis: I really wish we were at your place right now.**

**Miss Lewis: I’d model my bra and you could pretend it doesn’t get you all hot under that skirt of yours to see me decked out in silk and lace.**

This was where the picture of Darcy’s cleavage in the bra came in. Pepper let her eyes linger over it, taking in all the shadows and highlights of the girl’s gorgeous breasts.

**Miss Lewis: I think I’ll come over tonight and get on my knees for you.**

**Miss Lewis: You can tell me just how you want me.**

**Miss Lewis: Do you want me to give you a little dance?**

**Miss Lewis: Music thumping, clothes sliding off…**

She watched the gif of Darcy teasing her finger under the cup of her bra a few hundred more times. She only hoped her face wasn’t as flushed as she feared. Over the years she’d developed a pretty good poker face, but this might be testing even her limits. Several more messages had come in while she’d been playing catch-up. She continued to scroll down.

**Miss Lewis: I really want your hands to push inside my bra, squeeze my breasts**

**Miss Lewis: Would you want me to slide my hands up under your skirt?**

**Miss Lewis: I could push it up, nice and slow, petting your perfect, lovely thighs**

**Miss Lewis: I would love to get it all bunched around your hips so that I could suck the wet from your fancy fucking panties**

**Miss Lewis: You wet for me, Potts?**

**Miss Lewis: Or maybe you’d rather bend me over and smack my ass for teasing you while you’re in your big important meeting?**

**Miss Lewis: I really need to feel you, baby. Want your long, lovely fingers in my pussy**

**Miss Lewis: Need to feel you inside me, so strong and hard as you make me come over and over**

Pepper’s breath caught as she scrolled down to the next gif. That naughty little temptress had pulled her own skirt up and was fingering herself in an elevator on the other side of the city. The loop played almost seamlessly. Skirt around her waist, underwear shoved aside, her hand working over and in and up inside then back out, an eternally fu-

“Miss Potts?”

Pepper hit the power button on the top of the incriminating, plastic and glass rectangle and lowered it to rest against her thigh. “Yes?” She asked perfectly professionally, eyes rising  to find everyone in the room looking at her. She cleared her throat gently and raised an eyebrow at the woman who’d said her name.

“Is there anything you’d like me to add before we officially file?”

Apparently, the meeting had come to a close while she’d been imagining doing nasty, sexy things with her hotter-than-hell girlfriend. Covering quickly, she addressed everyone in the room. “If you’re confident you haven’t missed anything. than I have every confidence that things are in order. You can send it whenever you’re ready. Now, if there’s nothing else, I think I’m ready to call it a day.”

She waited a beat, judging that most of the people seemed a mixture of relieved and pleased. “All right then. Good work, everyone. Have a good evening.”

There was a chorus of farewells, but Pepper hardly heard them. She was too busy asking Happy to call the car around.

Pepper was a woman who had faith in herself and her abilities. When she set her mind to something, she usually accomplished it.

Right now, she was determined to be the first thing Darcy saw when those elevator doors opened. Apparently, she needed to teach her girlfriend a lesson in proper timing.

And she really wanted to see Darcy in her new lingerie. As good as those pictures were, she knew they probably didn’t do the real thing justice. She rubbed her thighs together, and imagined all the best ways to make Darcy pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART BY THE FANTASTIC ACIDARROW!


	4. Would You Mind- Darcy/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 4:Oblivious Matchmaker

For someone that could supposedly read minds, Wanda Maximoff was staggeringly clueless.

“My brother has extra ticket to see musical. I told him he should ask you if you are free,” Wanda announced, out of nowhere as she plopped down at the counter next to Darcy, sliding her stool just close enough to peer around the tablet in Darcy’s hand in order to get her attention.

As if Darcy could ever ignore Wanda.

“Oh, you know, that’s nice, but he should probably ask someone else. Musicals aren’t really my jam,” Darcy replied, giving the other girl a shy smile before turning back to her reading, lifting her coffee mug and taking a mouthful.

She could see Wanda in the reflection of the glass, though, and she was frowning deeply.

“I do not understand. Do you think you are too good for Pietro?”

Swallowing hard, Darcy coughed at the pain of trying not to choke on the hot, bitter liquid. “What!?” She spluttered when she had enough air to work her vocal chords while carefully lowering the tablet and mug to the counter-top.

“Always when my brother and I are around you, you are… Frustrated. How do you say ‘wanting sex?’” Wanda asked, her accent and innocent confusion making Darcy’s cheeks warm.

“Uh…frustrated works.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. “You aren’t supposed to be getting in people’s heads like that, are you? Cause I thought Cap said something about…”

“Ppshhhh!” The Sokovian woman made a rude noise and waved Darcy’s concerns away. “I am helping. You are unsatisfied. I thought you liked him. I know Pietro likes you. He would be willing to-” She waves in Darcy’s direction, still pouting. “But you always deny him. You say, ‘I’m am busy,’ or ’I do not like this thing.’ Do you not like him? Do you think my brother is not good enough for you, Smart American Girl?”

Clearly, she was very upset, and Darcy felt terrible that Wanda thought she felt that way. “Oh, no, Wanda! It’s not like that!” She was surprised and nearly reached out to put her hand on the Avenger’s shoulder before recalling what she’d been told about touch intensifying the woman’s abilities and jerked it back. “He’s funny, and nice enough, even if he is a bit of a cocky little shit stirrer. It’s not that…”

“Then what is it? You act strangely around him, around us. With everyone else you are so loud and friendly, but you always more quiet, more soft around Pietro and I.” A thought, cloudy and grey, rolled across Wanda’s face. “Perhaps it is me that you do not like. I make you uncomfortable.” She seemed to remember the way Darcy had declined to touch her moments before and stood up, stepping back. “I am sorry. I will go. Leave you alone-”

“No! Wanda, please wait!” Darcy called, chasing the girl into the hallway. When she didn’t stop, Darcy felt desperate to reassure her, make sure she knew she was wrong. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Wanda-

Quite the opposite.

“I’m gay!” She blurted, and then tumbled into Wanda when she jerked around to face her, shock wide on her face. “Oh! I’m sorry…” she muttered, her hands gripping Wanda’s forearms to steady them.

With that little bit of contact, Wanda suddenly had all the pieces she’d been missing slotted into place. How pretty Darcy thought she was. How much Darcy imagined kissing her, touching her…what it would be like to wake up beside her. How she was sort of embarrassed by Wanda’s attempts to set her up with Pietro, because as much as she liked the girl’s twin, it wasn’t him that she wanted to spend time with, go out with, cuddle up with. She also saw Darcy’s reluctance to share these feelings with Wanda because she didn’t want to overwhelm the other woman with all the change she’d been enduring already. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in her new home, in a new country, while her brother recovered, and then after…

When Wanda had started trying to set her up with Pietro, Darcy had assumed that meant she wasn’t interested.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Feeling emboldened by all the thoughts and emotions pouring into her from the other woman, sensations heavy with the deep seated lust that she could always feel radiating from Darcy when she was around (because Darcy lusted after her!), Wanda pushed her crush back against the hall wall and slanted their mouths together.

Darcy’s lips were so soft, plush and moist, but not too wet. Wanda let the feeling of them inundate her every awareness, felt Darcy’s hands on her arms, her own hands were twisted into the hem of the busty brunette’s sweater.

From Darcy she felt surprise and shock, then acceptance and excitement, followed by a sharp surge of _want_. Wanda was suddenly pressed tight against Darcy’s curves, their bodies molding together with a soft press of breasts and hips and thighs and lips.

When the intern broke away from air, she was grinning broadly. “You want me.”

It was not a question.

“So very much,” Wanda agreed, her own lips turning up. She wanted to explain about how she’d grown up hiding how she felt, what she was. Sokovia hadn’t been as progressive as some other countries, and had suffered for a long time under the closed minded and homophobic patriarchy. It was something she’d always been afraid to open up to others about. Pietro knew of course… Which is why he’d been willing to court Darcy in Wanda’s place. If he was dating Darcy she’d be around more often, and Wanda would get to spend more time with her as well. It was a system that they’d worked out over the years, though Wanda had to admit, getting to kiss and touch Darcy herself was so much better.

Both women were panting and touching each other shyly as they explored each other. Wanda groaned as she got her hand on Darcy’s breast. Darcy raised a thigh between Wanda’s legs and felt her grind down with her hips.

Darcy put her hands on Wanda’s pert little ass and pulled her in hard, rocking rhythmically and giving the young witch the friction she needed while their tongues swirled and twined together.

The noises Wanda was making were getting louder and higher as she rubbed her clit hard against the seam of her jeans, pressed to Darcy’s leg and hip. She felt overwhelmed, slightly unsure, though Darcy seemed to be guiding her expertly. With both her body and her thoughts that were still pouring in through their skin to skin contact,  she showed Wanda just how to move to get just the right angle

She called Darcy’s name in her pleasure-thick, accented voice as she reached her first assisted climax when the beautiful intern pushed one hand up under her shirt and plucked at a hard and aching nipple.

They slowed their frantic grinding and kissing while the Sokovian caught her breath.

“Show me what you want?” Wanda insisted after she was more or less grounded again, though her limbs were still tingling, awash with sparks and residual tremors. Darcy reached for the button of the Maximoff girl’s pants, but Wanda grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall beside her head. “Here,” she said, leaning her forehead against Darcy’s. “Show me here.”

Darcy moaned, then began pushing her thoughts at the other, less experienced woman. Some of the images were memories, though they were vague enough not to spark too much jealousy, and some where fantasies. Mental pictures of mouths and hands on naked skin, breasts and ass and pussy flowed between them. Flipping through them filled the young Avenger with need like she’d never thought possible, everything in her core wound tight and hot, despite her recent release. She longed to do each and every one of these things, enact every scene, test every possibility, with the gorgeous American girl before her.

She fixated on one particular image, one of her own hand, her rings familiar and nails the perfect dark red of Blood of My Enemies that she was currently wearing, working between Darcy’s spread thighs, in and in and in, her fingers pumping into the wet welcoming warmth, firmly and steadily.

“Do you trust me?” She asked Darcy, her eyes fluttering open for a moment to catch the liquid blue gaze directed right back at her.

Darcy only nodded, her hair falling forward and tickling over Wanda’s arm. She shivered and then focused on her task.

She leaned back a bit, so get a better view, then with one hand she conjured a pulsing red flash of energy. Carefully, she used it to manipulate the density and vibrational frequency of of the space between them. With a little more concentration she narrowed the field of her effect, shaping the energy, molding it to her will.

Without needing to remove any clothing, it was almost nothing at all to push her telekinetic projection through fabric like cotton panties and nylon leggings, she carefully, so carefully pushed her creation up between Darcy’s legs and into her pussy.

Darcy gasped loudly, her grip on Wanda growing tighter as the foreign sensation of the psychic extension touched her tender, tingling flesh and filled her aching cunt perfectly. “Holy shit!” She moaned and arched her hips slightly, working more of that strange pressure against the front of her cavity.

She shuddered hard and Wanda started withdrawing and reinserting the solid force of her powers as it flowed in and through Darcy’s core, setting her alight and caressing all the secret places that sent her crashing towards orgasm, fast and hard.

“Oh ss-son of a fuck-f-fucking god damned bitch!” Darcy cried, her body curling in towards Wanda, her forehead resting on the witch’s shoulder. Her whole body twitched and jerked in tight, random little spasms as Wanda fucked her through her climax, drawing it out, letting the pleasure linger.

When Darcy finally broke out of the feedback loop of intense sexual pleasure, she went limp. Releasing her hold on her powers, Wanda caught her, cradling her to her slender frame. “To je u redu , draga anđeo,” she whispered and pressed her lips against Darcy’s temple. “Ja ću te uhvatiti.”

Darcy sighed in total contentment, afterglow thrumming warm and loose through her as she raised a hand to cup Wanda’s cheek. “Please tell me we can do that again, sometime,” she mumbled, words lazy and slow.

“Anytime, anđeo. Always.”

“Awesome.”

Getting her feet underneath her again, Darcy leaned up and kissed the lovely woman, full and wet and soft. “Do you want to…” she started to ask, but Wanda was already nodding. “Great. My place or yours?”

Wanda’s answering smile was breathtaking.

[ ](http://acidarrowguy.tumblr.com/)

* * *

**Translations**

_To je u redu , draga anđeo- It’s okay, my sweet angel_

  _Ja ću te uhvatiti- I will catch you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE AMAZING ART BY ACIDARROW! HIS TUMBLR IS[ HERE ](http://acidarrowguy.tumblr.com/)IF YOU'RE INTERESTED


	5. Darcy Lewis Has a Secret- Darcy/???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 5: Secretly Married

Today was a very special day.

 Riding in the limo with her boss, Maria Hill, Darcy Lewis was practically buzzing with anticipation. Or rather, the discreet, and totally silent vibrator slid up inside her, which was pressing right against her g-spot and clit, was buzzing. Darcy was a professional, however, and the only sign that anything was going on under her skirt was the occasional clearing of her throat.

Darcy shifted and lifted a bottle of water from her purse, taking a long sip before capping it again before setting it next to her on the seat.

“You aren’t coming down with anything, are you?” Ms. Hill asked, slight furrow of concern on her brow.

Darcy shook her head and smiled reassuringly. “No, just a little tickle in my throat, is all. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Well, if it gets worse, let me know. You’ve definitely earned some time off after helping to organize this press conference,” the Avenger’s Director of Operations praised. Darcy knew the extra warmth coming from Hill’s voice was mostly because the woman hated dealing with the press or media in any capacity. That’s why she’d hired Darcy to be the PR manager and publicist.

“Sure, boss lady. I’ll be glad when this was all over, that’s for sure,” she smiled shyly and mentally added that she was really looking forward to getting home tonight so she could show her wife just how much she had appreciated being low key tortured all day.

She knew the idea of embarrassing herself in front of her boss, the horde of reporters and paparazzi, and all the important business people that were involved in today’s announcement should have added to her stress and anxiety, but it didn’t. Darcy loved knowing she had a dirty little secret. Several secrets, actually, that gave her power that other people were completely unaware of.

Also the low setting currently being used on her delicate lady parts was more like a subtle, relaxing massage then an orgasm inducing assault of sensation. Her spouse was evidently showing mercy and taking it easy on her. For now.

The car paused long enough for the driver to hand over their credentials and for the gate guard to inspect their id’s and verify they were who they claimed to be. Then they were driving on. Pulling up in front of the new Avengers Facility, they could already see the crowd of people gathered and waiting for conference to begin.

So far, however, the outdoor stage constructed specifically for this event was empty.

“Game face,” Hill instructed as they pulled to a stop and security stepped up to open the door.

Darcy was already wearing her game face, had been since the toy in her pussy had turned on a half hour ago, but nodded slightly to the other woman as she gathered her things, then the door opened and they were helped out of the vehicle. The noise of excited voices, creaking folding chairs, shifting equipment, and camera shutters was familiar and comforting in a way.

Darcy put on her professional mask, a friendly but fake-as-hell smile, and followed Ms. Hill around the edge of the media circus to the restricted area where the other VIP’s were waiting.

The moment they walked around the privacy screen the setting on the vibe changed, starting a rhythmic pulsing thrum that had her stride faltering just hitch. She concentrated on keeping her face neutral, and pretended to check the bottom of her shoe for gum before she hurried to catch up to her boss.

“Darcy?” Maria said, as they stopped in front of a trio of people, offering her hand in greeting and making introductions. “You know Scott, this is Dr. Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne.”

Scott lifted his hand for a high five which she returned with a small smirk and a fondly tolerant shake of her head. Dr. Pym pushed his glasses higher on his face and said hello while his daughter looked up from her phone and gave them a tight smile.

“This is Darcy Lewis. She manages publicity for the Avengers, and set this whole thing up.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Darcy said sincerely as she followed Maria’s lead and greeted the brains behind Pym Tech and the technology that had transformed Scott from ex-con to superhero, and were also the reason they were there today.

“Likewise,” the older gentleman said, though his voice was stilted enough that she gathered he was just as uncomfortable around cameras and bureaucrats as most of the other genius scientist types that she knew, with the exception of Tony, of course.

Hope van Dyne merely nodded politely and shook Darcy’s hand quickly before turning to Maria. “I think everyone else is here. Should be get started?”

Maria motioned for them to follow her as they moved over to greet the Stark Industries Representatives who were there to show their support. She fell to the back of the group, and Scott fell in beside her and nudged playfully against her side.

“You guys are staying for the shindig afterwards, right? After the press gets kicked out we’re planning on celebrating.”

Darcy shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not sure, yet.”

“Aw, come on, Darce, you guys gotta stay! It won’t really be a party without you? Who’s going to dare Clint to do handstand jello-shots or goad Tony into making bets against Natasha that he can’t possibly win if you aren’t there?” He whined, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a friendly side hug.

“Be cool, Lang. I’m working today. I have to pretend to be one of the responsible adult types, ya know?” She teased as she bumped against his side, doing her best to let herself be distracted from the thick building of tension between her thighs.

“Oh, right,” Scott agreed, conspiratorially as he pulled his arm back to his side. “My bad. Carry on, Totally-Grow-up-Person-That-Has-Never-Done-Anything-Immature-Or-Silly-Ever.”

He winked and she tried not to grin.

“Shoo! I’ll see about making an appearance at that hootenanny,” she conceded.

“Shindig, Lewis,” he corrected, pointing at her playfully as he started slipping away to go play with the other superhero types. “Get it straight.”

“Never!” She mouthed violently, then waved goodbye to him and turned to see Maria, Pym, and Hope looking at her expectantly. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, as she straightened her suit jacket and joined them. “It’s like herding toddlers. It helps if you can speak their language,” she explained with a shrug as she clutched the shoulder strap of her purse until she recalled she was Darcy Motherfucking Lewis, and she apologized for nothing. “Shall we?”

Hank studied her curiously, while Maria shook her head and rolled her eyes and Hope went back to her phone, snorting quietly.

Tony and his assistant joined them. Apparently, SI was taking this very seriously. Or Stark was just here for the party afterwards. That’s when the vibe went into overdrive. Darcy clenched her jaw and tried not to clench her thighs.

“Thank you for coming, Tony,” Maria said rather blandly.

“I know, I know, you all wanted Pepper to be here. She wanted to be here, too, but she’s a very busy woman, you know. She’s got some special project she’s trying to put together, so you get you just have to settle for me. You know, the brilliant, amazing, super charming-” Tony was cut off at that point by his assistant who rolled her eyes and faked a loud yawn.

“You gonna get over yourself anytime soon, or should we just go ahead without you?” She snarked and Tony did his best to look put out.

“Kate Bishop, everyone. Unsolicited Sass Personified. Remind me again why I keep you around?” He asked the athletic young woman.

“Same reason I stick around. To piss off my old man,” she smirked bluntly and lifted a Stark tablet. “And ‘cause Pepper said you had to, ‘cause she doesn’t trust you to take reliable notes.”

Darcy tightened her fist as her very public orgasm crept closer. “Why don’t we get this show on the road!” She declared, a little too loudly. “I’m sure the natives are getting restless,” she covered, lowering her voice back to a normal volume. She waved her arms, trying to get everyone to move on, towards the front of the area where the stage was set up.

Fortunately, (or maybe unfortunately) the toy inside her went suddenly still. The lack of sensation was as much a shock, for an instant, as it had been when it started. Her climax dissipated and she was left feeling tingly and almost numb.

She sighed quietly as everyone moved forward.

 

Darcy did some actual work for a few minutes, shuffling around staff, checking on the tech guys to make sure all the electronics were good to go and checking in with security for any last minute issues.

She was just finishing, moving over to tell the Avenger’s and the Pym Tech people that things were ready when the vibrations kicked on again. If she recalled correctly, this mode was called, “Cumpocolypse Now.”

She had to reach out and grab onto the nearest person to keep from doubling over.

“Hey! Darcy! You okay?” Natasha asked, turning to grip Darcy’s arms in return.

“Hey, Natasha!” Darcy called jubilantly, trying to cover for her mistake, ever conscious on the eyes and spies all around. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” She hugged the redhead awkwardly, with added shoulder pat. She knew Natasha wasn’t really one for PDA.

When she pulled away, Natasha was giving her a strange look. “I saw you this morning at the briefing.”

With a nervous chuckle that covered the gasp, she stepped back. “Really? Seems like forever ago. Okay, I have to do….work things…” She said and turned to find a secluded place to have “a moment.”

No such luck.

Everywhere she looked there were people. Staff, reporters, security, Avengers… and she was due on stage any minute to introduce Maria.

She grabbed onto the railing of a barricade and breathed deeply through her nose as she peeked, hard and sharp. She let the jagged, breaking waves roll through her, and then whipped her phone out and sent a rapid text as she felt the assault of pulsing, buzzing vibrations continue on her oversensitive bits.

Almost immediately after she hit send, they stopped.

Closing her eyes, Darcy took a steadying breath, letting her frayed nerves settle. The endorphin rush flooding her system brought a deep calm that she drew into her center and turned into confident strength.

“Let’s do this,” she muttered and marched up on the stage to announce Pym Tech’s official partnership of the Avengers.

* * *

 

Five hours and three orgasms later, Darcy was ready to scream uncle. The press conference had gone off without a hitch. The reporters and cameramen had been given answers and photo ops and shown the gate. The Avengers, Tony Stark, and the Pym tech people had all gotten together and had a lovely little soiree with drinks and snacks without too many incidents of awkwardness, and Maria had complimented her on a job well done.

Almost everyone had congratulated her on her success and a few had commented on Darcy’s out of character mellowness throughout the afternoon. She just smiled and thanked them and imagined dragging her wife off to fuck her silly in the supply closet.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Darcy?” Maria asked as the event was slowing down. “You look a little flushed. I think you might actually be coming down with something.”

“I was just thinking I might call it a night. I am feeling a little worn down,” Darcy acknowledged.

“Take the limo,” Maria said, reaching over to pat her shoulder. “And take tomorrow off, too. Make a long weekend of it. I insist.”

“You’re the boss, boss,” she replied with a smile. “Night, Maria.”

“Good night, Lewis.”

Darcy stopped long enough to bid farewell to Jane and Helen, and wave bye to Scott and Nat before carefully stumbled towards the front of the facility, the Vibe blessedly silent for the time being as she texted the driver to bring the car around.

From the shadows, a form reached for her, wrapping slender arms around her waist and tugging her into a dark alcove. Darcy let out a quiet squeak of surprise, and then she was hit with the scent of her wife’s favorite perfume and she relaxed back into the familiar embrace.

“You did so good today, baby,” Hope whispered into her ear, her hands dividing the territory of Darcy’s body, one moving up and the other down. “I can’t even tell you how hot it was watching you walk around all day knowing what was going on under that tight little skirt of yours.”

She cradled one breast for a moment, then shifted and reached behind Darcy for something. The hand moving down cupped her between Darcy’s legs, over her skirt suit and pressed the toy harder into her. Hope revealed her free hand, which selected the Luv-Vibe app and hovered over a selection of options before pressing “Maximum Orgasm-drive” and encouraging the silicon protrusion to go even deeper and grinding against her wife’s clit with the palm of her hand.

“Oh god, Hope,” she sighed and shuddered against the stimulus. “I’ve already come four times, woman. Are you trying to kill me? Here lies Darcy Lewis, sexed to death by her incredibly ruthless and gorgeous wife.”

Hope van Dyne sucked Darcy’s earlobe into her mouth and bit down gently. “I think you’ll survive one or two more.” She tucked her phone away and slipped her hand down beneath the collar of Darcy’s blouse to fondle her breasts.

“Take me home,” the young woman moaned softly. “Make love to me. I really want to get you naked and return the favor. Favors.”

“Well,” Hope sighed, considering. “Since you asked so nicely…”

* * *

 

By the time the driver pulled up out front the two women were composed and presentable. They climbed in back and made sure the privacy screen was up before cuddling together and trading soft, promise-filled kisses as they rode towards the city.

“You were really amazing up there today, baby, really,” Hope said, smiling proudly at her spouse.

Darcy smiled back and reached for the chain that dangled beneath the other woman’s collar. The wedding ring that hid there was a match to the one at home on Darcy’s dresser. “I look forward to the day when I’ll get to stand in front of all those people and tell them how much I love you, and how amazingly happy I am to be married to you.”

Hope smiled at that, her bright green eyes full of love and…well, hope.

“Now that Pym Tech and the Avengers are officially in bed together, it won’t be long before I convince my dad to let me join them full time. Then I’ll be able to move out here and you and I…” her voice trailed off as she leaned in to sip at Darcy’s luscious lips once more.

“We can tell the world we’re officially in bed together too?” Darcy prompted after she pulled away from the kiss that was getting too intense.

“Exactly. Right after I tell my father…” Hope added. Darcy knew that was a big part of why her wife insisted on secrecy about their relationship.

The two of them had met when Darcy transferred from the University of London to USF to finish getting her masters in Political Science. They’d been married less than 6 weeks when Hope found out about what Darren Cross was doing and went to her father for help. Of course, things had been tense enough without dropping that bomb shell in the mix, so she hadn’t told him then, and afterwards…  She’d just started to mend the fences between them, and she wasn’t sure how the old man would react to finding out that she was married to a woman 10 years younger than her.

“Whenever you’re ready, Love,” Darcy sighed and rubbed her thumb over Hope’s cheekbone.

“Mmmmmmm…. Love you so much, Darce,” she said, turning into the caress.

“Love you, too, Hopey.” Darcy smiled and gave her a quick peck. “When are you flying back to San Francisco?”  She was feeling the panicked pangs of separation already. Their long-distance relationship was hard, but they make it work. After all, Hope had been the one to insist she accept the invitation to join Hill’s team after the whole Accords fiasco. Obviously, they need all the help they could get, and Darcy was very good at what she did.

“I can stay till Sunday evening. I told Hank I was going to do some sight-seeing.”

“Perfect,” Darcy grinned mischievously. “Let’s get you home then, because I have something I think you’re really want to see.”

Hope just groaned and kissed her wife some more.


	6. For Your Entertainment (Not)- Kate/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 6: Truth or Dare

Everyone knew Tony Stark was practically an Evil Genius. Anyone who’d ever met him knew he was also a huge perv, but at least he owned it. Whenever Kate called him a “dirty old man” he really only got offended and protested the “old” part.

He also threw tons of parties and was shameless enough to demand his guests play silly party games normally reserved for horny teenagers. Which is why, at the moment, Darcy is glaring at him like she wished she had superman laser vision.

“You dare me to what?”

“I dare you to make out with Bishop for 10 minutes,” he repeated, his goatee framing his smug smirk perfectly. “Oh, and you have to sit in her lap while you do it,” he added and his devious rating kicked up to Defcon 8 million.

“I’m not going to do that, Tony. First of all, you’re a dirty misogynistic pig and we don’t have to perform girl on girl for you so you can add to your, what I can only assume, is an already overflowing spank bank. Second of all, this is my dare, and I do not back down from a challenge ever, but it isn’t fair to include Kate in your attempt to deal maximum humiliation. And third of all-”

“Don’t bow out on my account,” Kate tossed out there, like a verbal grenade that decimated Darcy’s argument and left her gaping.

Tony actually started cackling and nearly fell out of his chair backwards. He did manage to keep from spilling any of his top shelf scotch, though, so that was impressive.

Kate was rolling her eyes and sipping her wine. “I mean, you can’t exactly expect Tony not to be a total creeper. You’ll drive yourself bat-shit insane trying to change him. Mostly, I just try and ignore him. Nothing peeves him off more.”

It was Tony’s turn to glare and Darcy smirked.

“You couldn’t ignore me if you tried, Bishop. Admit it! You think I’m the man,” Tony declared haughtily.

“Sure,” Kate agreed with an amused twist of her lips. “As long as we’re talking ‘damn the man,’ and ‘don’t let the man get you down.’”

Everyone sitting in the circle of couches and chairs laughed- except Tony, of course.

“Ha ha,” he bantered facetiously. Sensing an imminent defeat, he wisely decided to change the subject. “Well, Lewis, the gauntlet has been thrown. Time to step up and face the Truth or Dare music.”

When Darcy blushed and looked around for help, she found a few sympathetic faces, but no one spoke up. Her eye caught Kate’s from her seat on the couch across from Darcy, and the young woman raised one eyebrow in silent challenge.

“I can make it easier for you, if you like,” Kate teased. “Hey, Clint, dare me to let Darcy sit on my lap and make out with me for 10 minutes.”

Clint looked a little like he’d just sucked on a lemon. “Awww, Katie-Kate, no…”

Kate just gave him a look that said she didn’t have time for his “I’m like your older brother and can’t stand to think about you as anything but an innocent little girl” bullshit. It wasn’t her fault if he thought of her that way or if his thinking of her that way made him uncomfortable with her sexuality.

He swallowed hard, then stared into her his beer muttering, “IdareyoutoletLewismakeoutwithyou,” barely loud enough to hear.

“Dare accepted,” Kate said with a canary-eating-cat smile.

Darcy felt something in the pit of her stomach clench tighter. She tried to tell herself it was just embarrassment or performance anxiety because all of her closest friends and co-workers were watching her.

Not because she’d always thought Kate was beautiful and sassy and amazing and brilliant and talented… And definitely not because the young woman was handing her wine glass off to Rhodey while giving Darcy a slow once over as she stood and walked over to where the girl was sitting.

She was only doing this because Darcy Lewis did not back down from a challenge, especially a double challenge. It was nothing to get excited about. Just a silly party game. No big.

She planted one knee next to Kate’s thigh and then settled herself in her lap, her long sweater riding up on her thighs and her tights catching on the hem of Kate’s purple mini-dress and exposing even more of her long, smooth legs.

“Hi,” she smiled shyly, her hands settling cautiously on Kate’s shoulders, pausing only to brush her black hair out of the way.

“Hey, Lewis,” Kate said, looking up at her calmly, though the corner of her eyes were turned up in secret amusement. “Wanna give ‘em a show?”

Darcy shrugged, relaxing some with Kate’s playful confidence. “Why the hell not,” she agreed and turned to give Tony a condescending tilt of her chin. “You may start the timer, Stark.”

Her contempt may have been lost on him, however. He still looked like a kid at Christmas. A really old, lascivious, horny kid.

Darcy’s breath caught slightly as she looked back to find Kate’s eyes on her chest and her tongue making a quick little swipe across her lip.

Deciding there was nothing to be gained from delay, Darcy dived in. Metaphorically. She lowered her face to Kate’s, inching closer slowly enough to feel the girl’s warm breath on her face three times before she made contact.

Kate had helpfully tipped her head up to meet her and Darcy settled into a tender press of lips that was soft and chaste. Then Kate’s hands wrapped around Darcy’s sides and slid up her back and under her hair, pulling her in closer.

Pressing a bit harder, their mouths shifted to fit. The younger woman parted her lips slightly and licked between them. Instinctively, Darcy responded in kind and their tongues slipped together.

Oh.

OH.

In the background, Darcy was aware of Tony hooting and Clint groaning as if he was in pain and someone (Pietro?) cat calling and whistling loudly, but all of that melted into the background as Darcy caught the taste of Kate across her tongue.

There was wine, of course, and grape from the bubble gum Kate had been chewing earlier, and something deeper, sexier, sweeter.

Someone sighed lightly. It was probably her. She was tingling from the tip of her tongue to the apex of her thighs. Leaning in closer, Darcy went right and was pleased when Kate followed her lead and went with it, their mouths opening wider with the new angle and their lips working alongside the wet slide of the their French kiss, pressing firm and soft as they moved together.

Kate’s fingertips dug in a little as she tried to draw the older woman into herself. Darcy’s thumb brushed the side of her neck and she felt Kate shiver under that light touch. She couldn’t help but melt deeper into the kiss then, giving it her all and doing the swirly thing most people she’d kissed seemed to like.

An appreciative hum buzzed from the young Avenger’s throat and Darcy couldn’t help but arch her back, rocking sensually in the other girl’s arms and brushing her breasts against Kate’s chest. It was like lightning and sunshine and heaven. Her nerve endings came alight and pleasure pulsed hard and hot down to her core.

Moving one hand up to the back of Kate’s head, Darcy felt the heavy silken curtain of her hair against the sensitive pads of her fingers, and she added that to the list of all the ways that it felt good to touch her.

Their kiss grew hungrier, more insistent as heat and passion burned between them, sparked by the lovely softness of Darcy’s curves and the bold, confident strength of Kate’s body.

After a while, Kate twisted them and leaned Darcy back against the arm of the couch so that she could climb over her, slipping expertly between her spread thighs. Their mouths never even separated as she skillfully maneuvered between them.

Darcy’s world was Kate. Kate’s mouth, Kate’s hands (which were now caressing over the fuzzy warmth of her sweater, mapping the hills and valleys of the flesh beneath), Kate’s hips (grinding rhythmically against her own), Kate’s voice (it was all low and warm as she hummed and moaned softly into Darcy’s mouth), and the rest of the world ceased to exist.

Their noses brushed as they turned together, going left. Darcy’s hand somehow found its way down to Kate’s ass, firm and perfect as she squeezed and kneaded it and pulled the girl closer, tighter, tilting and arching and then…

Holy Hell.

The friction between them pressed into her clit at just the right angle. Darcy would have come off the couch if she weren’t being pinned so effectively by the archer. She broke the kiss for the first time since they’d began, gasping loudly, desperate for air, feeling a bit dizzy and floaty from all the amazing things she was feeling, that Kate was making her feel.

Kate moved to her throat, her hot mouth burning a moist little trail down to her collar bone. One of her hands grabbed neckline of Darcy’s sweater and yanked it down as far as it would go, which didn’t seem far enough, given the slightly frustrated growl the girl made when her kisses ran out of skin.

“Uhgn,” Darcy grunted when two rows of pearly whites clamped down on the extremely sensitive line of her clavicle.

“NOPE!” Clint declared, loud enough to break through Darcy’s lust haze. She opened her eyes and blinked dazedly at the girl above her. Kate’s eyes were a light, burning blue, heavy lidded and her mouth was a touch swollen, though she apparently had the amazing kind of lipstick that didn’t smear or bleed because they were still a lush, ripe lavender.

“Don’t stop now!” She heard Tony call, and she imagined he was probably giving the other Hawkeye a dirty look for interrupting them. “It was just getting really porny!” She lifted the hand not on Kate’s ass and shot him the bird. When she turned to look at him, she noticed Kate doing the exact same thing.

The girls grinned at each other in delight and then kissed quick and happy.

“You wanna take this dare to my room?” Darcy asked, only mildly breathless.

“Oh yeah,” Kate said, the left side of her mouth pulling up in a delighted smirk.

“Your ten minutes aren’t up, Lewis!” Tony objected as Darcy smoothed down the skirt of Kate’s dress and helped push her up.

“I solemnly swear to give this dare the full time required,” she vowed, face serious as Kate helped her to her feet, tugging on the bottom of Darcy’s sweater and brushing down her hair.

“I might have a few more dares for you,” Kate added, her eyes bright and sexy.

“But we should get to watch!” Tony protested once more.

“That was not a stipulation of the dare,” Darcy replied taking Kate’s hand and preparing to lead her away.

“It was implied,” came the sullen retort.

“Suck it, Stark,” Kate sang. “No, wait. I think I’m gonna suck it. And lick it and rub it and finger it.”

Darcy blushed, but didn’t object as they walked across the room. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed the shocked and disappointed look on Tony’s face and couldn’t help laughing, delighted by his outrage.

  
“Aww, brain, no,” Clint groaned behind them and Darcy and Kate giggled and stepped into the elevator.


	7. If You Can’t Beat Her… Sharon/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash- Day 7: Rivalry to Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My First GIF Set!!! NSFW people!

_Both Darcy Lewis and Agent Sharon Carter have been seeing Captain Rogers. They know and are aware of the other, and are constantly bickering and trying to sabotage each other in little ways. When they finally get sick of being led on, they give Steve an ultimatum. He must choose one of them._

_Steve claims he loves them both. He adores Darcy and her easy-going and sassy attitude, her pop culture references help him get updated on the modern world and help keep in grounded in the here and now.  
_

_But…_

_Steve has always had a thing for strong, commanding women. He admires Sharon’s skills and abilities and trusts her to have his back out in the field and always help him make it home safe. She’s self-possessed and confident in a way he finds so attractive._

_When he fails to make a decision, Darcy and Sharon decide they’ve had enough. They get together to plot their revenge. A bottle of wine and some righteous feminine fury later they come to the conclusion that they are good together and don’t even need Steve._

_They send him an e-mail to inform him of their breaking up with him with a video attachment so he can see just what he’s missing out on._

__

__

__

__


	8. Help Me (You Make Me Perfect)- Darcy/ Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 8: Sex Pollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Closer by NIN Thanks goes to @acidarrowguy, @dresupi, @awwheartno, and @wheresarizona for help and inspiration on this one

“Natasha…” Darcy panted, breathless from the relentless way her girlfriend had been kissing her senseless. “Natasha, we need to get you off. Like now. You can give me smoochies later, woman,” she insisted, pulling the redhead’s hands off her face and trying to get enough space between them to get to the case she’d dropped when Nat had practically jumped her the second she walked in the door.

“Need you, baby,” Nat growled, somewhat frustrated. “Need to touch you… Wanna kiss you…” She reached for Darcy’s face again, but the younger woman grabbed her wrists and held them tight. It was a risky moved to pull on the Black Widow, maybe, but Darcy’s instincts said that Nat wouldn’t hurt her.

“Natasha, look at me,” she commanded, locking her eyes on the other woman’s green gaze, intense with blown pupils, and felt her sense of urgency increase exponentially. “Endorphin release. You’re gonna be in trouble soon if I don’t get you off, okay? They said your body needs oxytocin and prolactin and endorphins to counter the toxin.”

She hoped that by appealing to the logical, intelligent parts of Natasha she could get through to her. Natasha nodded, swallowed hard, and worked at getting her breathing under control.

“Yes, right, good. I can do this,” the spy/assassin said, sounding almost like she was giving herself a much needed pep talk. “I’m the Black Fucking Widow. I can beat this.”

Darcy smiled fondly and lifted the large square case she’d brought with her after Nat had called asking her to come. She placed it on a table that sat against one wall and flipped the latches open. Lifting the lid, she eyed the wide and varied selection of toys Natasha and she had acquired over the course of their relationship.

Next to her, Natasha whimpered and reached her arms around to hug her strong, voluptuous body to Darcy’s side, and copped a sneaky feel, as well. Her hips rocked against the outside of Darcy’s leg and her hands cupped and caressed the busty brunette’s breasts, thumbing aggressively at the intern’s rapidly hardening nipples.

“Concentrate, Darcy, you can do this,” she whispered to herself, giving her own little pep talk. She selected one of the medium range vibrators with the clit stimulating bunny ears, then turned to face Nat once again, the toy in her hand as she drew in a deep, steadying breath and channeled her inner Cap. “Natasha, I need you to lie down on the bed now, please. I know you are usually the one who controls things in the boudoir, but right now I need you to just lay back and let me take care of you, okay, babe?”

Natasha’s eyes were locked on the bright pink object, and though she nodded, she failed to move.

Using her other hand, Darcy nudged her back and steered her towards the cot. It was going to be tricky maneuvering on the narrow bed, but she figured they could make it work. Natasha was, thankfully, already stripped down, clothes having become the enemy about twenty minutes after her exposure to the aerosol grenade.

She pushed the older woman back down and helped arrange her limbs for comfort. She was both surprised and impressed that her normally dominant partner was letting herself be posed like a life-sized Barbie. Then again, maybe she was just enjoying Darcy putting her hands all over her skin.

With her bottom lip held prisoner between her teeth, Darcy spread Natasha’s legs and took in the lovely sight of her pink pussy, glistening with slick and plush with her arousal. She couldn’t resist reaching one hand out it run her fingers through the wet folds, petting and admiring.

“This isn’t about you,” she chided herself and shook her head to clear it of all the dirty thoughts and explicit suggestions that popped into it. She leaned in, knowing time was crucial, and pressed the vibrator up inside her girlfriend. “Okay?” She asked, looking up over the planes of Natasha’s stomach and between her heaving breasts to see her throwing her head back, eyes squeezed shut while she moaned.

“More! Oh God, Darcy! I need more!” Natasha cried and arched her back and Darcy turned the toy on its highest setting and started fucking her, building slowly to a fast pace.

Now Darcy knew that people often looked at the Black Widow and saw cold, confident efficiency- maybe even terrifying, ultra-competent, ruthlessness. Darcy also knew that her girlfriend could be all of those things, and often was. She also knew that Natasha Romanov could be a warm and passionate person when she trusted someone enough to let them see over her walls.

Darcy had always felt grateful and incredibly lucky that she got to catch those glimpses of the Natasha underneath the mask she almost always wore.

This Natasha, however…whatever she’d been dosed with had turned her into a completely uninhibited wild woman. She was arching and writhing and making noises like a porn star. Darcy was torn between being concerned and horrified for her girlfriend, who hated to lose control, and being turned on beyond belief.

Tilting the vibrator up slightly, she rubbed the cute, pink little bunny ears around Natasha’s engorged and throbbing clit, paying extra attention to the left side, where she knew her girlfriend was most sensitive, and after only a few more seconds of masterful application of pleasure, Natasha was screaming and coming apart.

The extremely fit and strong woman nearly broke Darcy’s hand when she brought her legs together and clutched them tight while she rocked against the toy, drawing her orgasm out for nearly a minute before she released her hold and let her legs fall back to the cot.

“Holy fuck balls, that was hot,” Darcy sighed as she turned the toy off and removed it from Tasha’s still fluttering cunt. Natasha chuckled throatily and rolled her head over to look down at her standing next to the cot at and rubbing her slightly abused hand.

“Not done yet,” the Russian growled in her most sexy growl and Darcy felt the damp factor in her panties kick up a few notches.

“Jesus,” she whispered and walked over to a small sink to rinse the toy off. It was absolutely covered in Nat’s come and she had to fight the urge to lick it off. They’d cautioned her against ingesting bodily fluids as a precaution, (including saliva- oops!) and she mourned at not being able to go down on her lovely, gorgeous woman.

She was drying the vibrator with a plain brown hand towel when she felt hands come around her waist.

“Your turn,” Natasha murmured into her neck and began kissing and licking and sucking at the delicate skin behind Darcy’s ear while her hands went to work on the buttons of her blouse.

Darcy decided not to fight it, and began unfastening her jeans.. Hopefully, with her first orgasm out of the way, Nat was out of the red zone. They could slow down and take it a bit easier…

Her top was pulled off quickly, and her girlfriend’s hands wasted no time diving into her bra and working at her breasts with their carefully honed skill and typical attention to detail. Natasha pinched and plucked and teased her almost painfully hard nipples as if it were her only calling in life.

“Oh, Tash…” Darcy sighed as she pushed her pants and underwear down over her hips and ass. She gave a little shimmy and the other woman took the cue to break from her tits to help her finish getting naked.

With one hand, Natasha unclasped her bra and pushed it off her shoulders to tumble to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Deft, firm fingers pushed between the lips of her pussy then, circling her opening and tracing along the hard little bud of her clit. After the initial contact, which was light and tender, Nat seemed to lose her desire for slow and lingering and she pushed right up inside her.

Darcy’s hands went to Natasha’s hair and hip, caressing and clutching, while the woman fingered her hard and fast. She found Darcy’s g-spot and massaged it expertly while the heel of her hand ground down against her clit. With her left hand still moving back and forth between Darcy’s generous bosoms, she worked the young woman like a pro.

When Darcy came it was sharp and hot, burning away in a flash and leaving her panting and pulling Nat away from her oversensitive core. The lips pressed to her shoulder curled up in a wicked smile and Darcy shuddered and shivered through the aftershocks.

“On the bed,” Nat barked and slapped Darcy’s ass, making her squeak in surprise.

Darcy turned to eye her suspiciously. “What are you thinking? You need to have a few more orgasms soon.”

Natasha strode over to the open case, hips swinging, and then she lifted a thick, ribbed, bright red length, 16” of PVC rubber that had Darcy shivering all over again.

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed and walked over to sit at the head of the cot, her back against the wall.

Natasha followed her over and kneeled at the bottom, her eyes moving between Darcy’s thighs, a hungry, predatory look on her face.

Typically they would use lube with this particular tool, but she didn’t think Natasha was interested in waiting. Besides, they were both so turned on at the moment; they probably wouldn’t need much help in the lubrication department.

Natasha’s hand on her thigh, holding her down and spreading her wider had her excitement climbing higher. She watched as her very intent lover lowered on head of the double-ended dildo to her pussy and inserted it one thick, glorious inch at a time.

It was a tight fit, and the bumpy ridges rubbed against her in all the right places. “Oh, fuck, Tash, fuck!”

“Mmmmmmmmmm…” the Widow moaned her agreement. Darcy grunted when it nudged against her cervix and Nat drew it back just a touch, but once the length was comfortably in place, Darcy tightened her core, squeezing down around it and doing her best to lock it in place. Nat grabbed Darcy’s hips and tugged her down the bed a few feet, so that she could lie flat, then she straddled Darcy’s thighs and started feeding the other end into her own juicy hole.

As it disappeared inside the older woman, Darcy began to feel every clench and tug as Nat worked it up inside herself. She lowered onto it and, after the few final inches, she was able to lean forward and put them hip to hip, clit to clit.

“Uhhnn…” Darcy whined as Nat gave an experimental roll against her.

“Fuck, that’s so deep, so good…” Natasha groaned. “Darcy… Darcy, baby, gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna fuck us both…” She panted. Taking a moment, the red headed woman, leaned over to kiss her girlfriend long and deep, her hands touching every inch of the lovely pale skin that she could reach.

The angle wasn’t really ideal for thrusting, however, and after a few minutes of delicious caresses, the still infected woman must have decided it was time to get to work. She leaned back, her ass pushing between Darcy’s thighs as the weight came off her knees and she was seated on the cot between Lewis’ legs. With some ninja level flexibility she bent her legs and pushed them under her partner’s so that she could grip Darcy’s thighs and control the action.

“Bare down for me,” Nat instructed, sounding calmer than she had any right to. Darcy obeyed and her girlfriend pushed on her thighs while rocking back with her heels against the bed and the dildo pulled partway out of Nat’s cunt.

Then she pulled Darcy back, rolling forward and the thrusting it back in.

“Now relax,” Nat gasped, and Darcy obeyed again. She loved obeying Nat. Nat always had the best orders.

This time when Nat pushed against her with her hands and rocked back with her hips she held her half in tight and it was Darcy who received the heavenly in and out.

“Again,” Nat whispered, her voice strained from the effort.

And they did. Again and again, with Nat calling the shots until they’d caught the rhythm enough to go faster and she was too out of breath to do anything but moan and curse.

Darcy did what she could, planting her own heels and pushing whenever they pushed apart, and rolling her hips in a way that had the head of the dildo inside her girlfriend rubbing right over the front wall of her pussy.

With Darcy helping, Natasha could spare one hand to work on the other woman’s clit, but Darcy whimpered and pushed her hand away. “You first,” she insisted, words high and airy. “You need it more, remember?”

Natasha growled in displeasure, (which is not something Darcy had ever heard her do before today), but started rubbing herself closer to climax.

Concentrating on keeping the pace, and not slipping up and screwing up their pattern, Darcy shut her eyes and counted in her head. It was hard. She was very distracted, but she knew her girlfriend needed everything steady and consistent long enough to get her there.

When Tasha finally came, she nearly screamed herself hoarse. Whatever was in her system apparently made everything more intense, more powerful.

Darcy refused to be jealous.

This was awful and she hated all those AIM jerks for forcing her Natasha to lose control and go out of her mind with lust. It was terrible. Really, really…

Nat had finished coming down and gripped the exposed expanse of the length of PVC between them and pulled herself off, which did all kinds of awesome things on Darcy’s end. Nat kept a hold of it as she swiveled around and lay on her belly between her girlfriend’s legs. The Avenger gripped the rubber tightly and started fucking Darcy with it.

Tipping her head back, the intern started swearing a blue streak and groping for something to hang on to. One hand got the sheet and the other found its way to the Widow’s hair, sliding into her red curls and gripping tightly.

When the woman’s hot, wet mouth covered Darcy’s clit and started sucking she lost it.

Awareness slowly became a thing Darcy had a hold on, and she realized Nat was kissing her again, her lips soft and loose and tasting like Darcy.

She had an, ‘Oh crap, contagion,’ moment, but pushed it away as she pulled Nat to lay on top of her.

Her official position was: Fuck it.

Wasn’t like there weren’t enough orgasms to go around.

She curled her leg up over Natasha’s hip and deepens their kiss from lazy to purposeful. There was no telling if it was out of the spy’s system yet. She’d just have to keep getting the gorgeous woman off until they passed out.

It sucked, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.  


	9. Protocol Artemis- Darcy/Bobbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days of Femslash Day 9: Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interpreted Road Trip rather loosely for this one.

Bobbi was very good at her job, and she normally enjoyed what she did very much. There were some aspects of her position at S.H.I.E.L.D. that she didn’t particularly like or find interesting but she did them anyway. Of course, she did. She was a professional.

That didn’t stop her from bitching about it in her head, though. Like with low-level risk security and surveillance detail she had been assigned because the organization she worked for was still understaffed, but desperately wanted to earn brownie points with a certain Norse God of Thunder.

Dr. Jane Foster was relocating temporarily from her place in Puente Antigua to a small town in North Dakota that had apparently been experiencing some strange thermomagnetic phenomena. Or Something. Agent Morse had read the preliminary report, but she wasn’t a scientist. Luckily, she wasn’t here to help with the science. She was here to make sure Dr. Forster and her caravan of vehicles filled with clunky tech equipment made it without incident.

That, she could do.

She just wouldn’t enjoy it.

She stretched, setting the vitamin waters she’d purchased for her and Mack on the top of the vehicle while she did so, then opened the door and grabbed one to toss in to him. “We have movement, yet?” she inquired, as she plucked her own water down and climbed into the passenger seat.

The Intel they’d received about Foster and her crew said they’d planned to be on the road by 8 AM. It was now 9:15 and when she’d gone for water no one had even stepped outside.

“Some,” he grunted. “Far as I can tell, one of Foster’s assistants went for breakfast at the dinner across the street. Hasn’t come back out yet, though, so given time to get food, get back, eat breakfast and load the vehicles, we’re looking at another hour at least.”

Bobbi shook her head and popped the seal on her plastic bottle. “Guess astrophysicists have a skewed perception of time when it comes to the movement of bodies smaller than Pluto, huh?” She joked, shooting Mack a little pleased-with-herself smirk.

He looked both surprised and impressed. “Was that a science joke?” He teased. “FitzSimmons will be so proud.”

“If we ever get back to tell them about it. We may be stuck here, waiting for them to leave until we grow old and die.”

“Like we’re in some kind of temporal black hole?” Mack asked and Bobbi chuckled.

“Look at you,” she grinned and raised her fist so they could knock knuckles.

Mack smirked for a second and then went serious as he sat up and lifted his binoculars. “That’s probably our assistant coming back out.”

After another sip of her water, Bobbi squinted down the length of street. They were far enough away that they wouldn’t be noticed, but they could still see the movement of figures in and out of the car dealership Foster used as her base of operations.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Louis, I think was the name,” Mack ventured.

“I haven’t got through all the dossiers yet,” Bobbi admitted. The large man turned to give her a disapproving look. “I figured we’d have plenty of time on the drive.” Why Foster didn’t accept the S.H.I.E.L.D. resources she’d been offered was beyond her. They could have had things loaded in a quin-jet and be halfway there by now. Apparently, Foster had trust issues when it came to her boss. Whatever.

“Let me see,” she said and held out her hand. The smooth plastic of the binoculars slipped over her palm and she lifted them to her face.

Down at the end of town, “Louis” was bent over, retrieving a stack of napkins that had toppled out of one of the bags of takeout she was carrying. Bobbie’s sight landed on a lovely round ass and shapely hips and thighs. She felt lust tighten her core and then Louis stood up and continued across the street to the dealership.

Shit.

That perfect backside came with an amazing set of tits, long dark curls and full red lips.

Agent Morse had laid eyes on the curvy woman less than 10 seconds ago and already she was getting wet for her. “Louis is a strange name for a woman,” she commented, casually, making sure to keep her breathing nice and even.

“Not Louis. Lewis. L-E-W-I-S. It’s her last name. First name Darcy. She’s been with Foster for 5 years. Started as her intern, but now she acts as a general lab manager and personal assistant,” he explained and turned on a tablet to start flipping through profiles. “Coulson’s notes on her have her listed as, “Sarcastic, loyal, and challenging to authority.”

Curves and Sass, basically. Bobbi’s kryptonite.

This assignment either just got a whole lot worse, or a whole lot better. She knew which one she was hoping for.

She typed up a quick text from her phone, attaching the file on Lewis, Darcy and sent the words **PROTOCOL ARTEMIS?** to Hunter.

Three minutes later she received a reply.

**Artemis is go. Good luck, babe. ;)**

 

* * *

 

It took them two days.

The first day, the scientist and her caravan didn’t get on the road till after 11. They drove for 11 hours and stopped at a crappy motel in Lusk, Wy. The last 8 hours of their trip to Lincoln, North Dakota were just as grueling as the first 11, but at least they arrived just after 6.

From that point, Bobbi and Mack dug in and set up 8 hour shifts until their relief arrived. Agent Morse spent her off time sleeping and doing some online shopping, and when the replacement team arrived a week later, Bobbie was more than ready to go. She’d spent some time tracking the schedule and behavior patterns of all of Dr. Foster’s people, but she had paid extra attention to Miss Lewis.

The first night after she was relieved from duty, Bobby got herself dolled up, rented a motel room a few doors down and walked over to the small bar where Foster’s crew, including Darcy, were known to grab dinner after they returned from their excursions.

She pulled up to the bar and ordered a Corona with lime.

When she spotted the young woman seated in a booth with two other people, she watched her until the brunette noticed her attention and they locked eyes.

Bobbi had long ago perfected her come hither stare. She put some extra smolder behind it this time, she really, really wanted to see if Darcy Lewis’ body was everything she had imagined underneath her baggy sweaters and comfortable leggings.

The agent was pleased when Darcy didn’t look away right away. Bobbi flicked her tongue out to run across her lip slowly and was excited to see the way the other woman’s pupils dilated before she blushed and looked away.

With the bait set, the spy turned back to her beer and waited to see if Lewis would bite.

This was a game she had played for quite a few years. Sometimes her target was amendable, sometimes they weren’t. Sometimes subtlety was enough, sometimes the direct approach was best. She’d give Darcy a few minutes to make a move before she attempted a different tactic.

She’d just finished the last of her drink when she felt the space next to her fill with warm body. Bobbi turned, and sure enough, her eyes fell on a pair of blue-green eyes that were wide and curious as they gazed at her.

“Hi,” Darcy said simply before turning to order a Jack and Coke from the bartender.

“Hello,” Bobbi purred, a soft smile curving over her features.

“Can I get you another beer?” Darcy asked politely while eyeing the empty bottle still clutched in the blonde’s hand.

“Sure, that would be lovely,” she replied, looking up through her lashes and tilting her head just so. She also leaned forward enough to let her low it top show off her own rather impressive cleavage, delighted by the way Darcy’s eyes flicked down briefly to take in the sight after asking the bar keep to add a Corona and lime to her order.

“Damn, you are smokin’ hot,” Darcy murmured, almost to herself, almost like she didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Bobbi’s grin grew even wider. “Thank you. You are, too,” she said, tipping her head in Darcy’s direction. 

The young brunette blushed even harder, if that was possible. “Well, I mean, I do all right, but I’m nothing compared to…” Her stammering words drifted off as Bobbi lifted a hand to finger one of the other woman’s dark curls which had fallen across the front of her shoulder.

“You really don’t know how incredibly sexy you are, do you?” she asked, then scooted forward slightly on her stool to lean over and whisper into the Intern-turned-assistant’s ear, letting her lips brush the curve of it lightly. “I’d really like to take you across the street and show you _exactly_ how desirable I find you.”

“I- Really?” Darcy replied after a few tries, her face and neck flushed and her eyes glowing with lust.

“Really,” Morse whispered, letting the finger feasting the girl’s curl settle against her chest and brush over her exposed collarbone. “Unless you’re with friends…?” She offered, letting her eyes drift over to the woman and young man still sitting in the booth.

Darcy laughed awkwardly. “Yes, or- I mean no. ‘Co-workers’ is probably a better word. I mean, we are friendly, but-” She pressed her lips together and shook her head before steadying herself and thrusting out a hand. “I’m Darcy.”

Charmed, Bobbi shook her hand, rubbing her thumb over the other woman’s knuckles. “You can call me Adrianne.”

“That’s really pretty,” Darcy said, smiling and biting at the corner of her lip briefly. The bartender slid the drinks that she’d ordered next to them and Darcy pulled her hand away in order to pay the man. “You here alone, Adrianne?”

“Yes. I’m just passing through on my way to Chicago. I’m only going to be in town one night, but I would love to spend that time fucking you, Darcy. What do you say?”

The brunette had been taking a sip of her whiskey and soda, but now she coughed and sputtered in surprise. “You are _really_ direct aren’t you?”

Reaching out, Bobbi rubbed her back soothingly. “I just find our time would be better spent doing more interesting things, if you are interested. I’m only asking for a few hours of your time. I don’t find that requires much small talk.”

“Fair enough,” The young woman laughed after getting her breath back. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

“Does that mean you’d care to join me?” ‘Adrianne’ asked hopefully.

“You’re staying across the street?” Darcy asked before taking another, more careful sip of her drink. Bobbi nodded. “Do you mind if I give your room number to my co-workers, just so they know where I’m going to be?”

“Of course not. That’s very sensible. I’m in room 107.”

“Be right back,” Darcy said after tipping back her head and downing the rest of her Jack and Coke, and turned to say farewell to her companions.

 

* * *

 

“So? How did it go?” Hunter asked when she called to check in the next morning. She’d left Darcy a note thanking her for the wonderful evening and telling her, once again, how crazy sexy she was and how much ‘Adrianne’ had enjoyed their time together.

“You know I’m not going to give you details, Hunter. That’s not part of the protocol,” she demurred.

“No! I know. No details. But you did get her, right? So? Just tell me- was she as tasty as she looks in her pictures?”

Bobbie closed her eyes and remembered the highlights from the night before- the heavy, solid weight of Darcy’s breasts in her hands, the feel of her nipples between her lips, the salty, musky flavor of her cunt when Bobbi had buried her face between her thighs, the noises she’d made when the agent had fucked her from behind with her newly purchased strap-on- tasty was definitely one word.

“She was… Divine, Hunter. Definitely worthy of Protocol Artemis.”

Hunter groaned. “I’m almost tempted to give you a freebie…” He said huskily.

“That isn’t necessary,” she laughed and sighed as she let her hand brush over her breasts and lightly tease her nipples through her clothes as she remembered the talented way the buxom young woman had returned the favor, using her mouth on Bobbi in all the best places, in all the best ways. “I’m pretty sure the memory of Miss Lewis will more than enough tide me over.”

Thoughts of full hips baring her fingerprints, and the sight of Darcy’s luscious lips sucking on her clit had her wishing she had been able to stay and squeeze in a morning encore. Alas, she had a flight to catch. Mack was waiting for her.

“At least until next year,” she finished with a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know there are only 9 days, there were actually 11 prompts, but I haven't finished the last two so... maybe someday


End file.
